In the manufacture of foldable cartons, e.g. for the packaging of goods, the blank of the carton must be provided with crease lines, scoring or even perforation so that the treated carton can be erected by folding to form the desired container and then glued.
There are suitable machines for mass production of packaging containers, each of which have, however, the disadvantage that in order to be reset for differently sized packaging they must be retooled. In view of the large quantities of packaging which can be produced with such machines, the relatively long time needed for retooling can be tolerated.
In the manufacture of special packaging and samples by a sample maker, e.g. for the presentation of goods, only small number of packaging are needed. Accordingly, the time needed for retooling of the machine becomes very significant.